Obliviously Yours
by Snapps
Summary: Realizations are not always the easiest things to come by, especially when you're oblivious. That is one thing Rin will have to learn as he goes. T for Language


_**Author Note:** Hello everyone, it's been a **long** time. A **LONG** time. Life has swept me away like the rabid current it is, and has left me half drowned! I am most definitely still working on Time's a Changing, however I'm attempting to get everything in order and have everything worked out and laid out before I start publishing it again to avoid my horrible habit to post, then edit, and re-post the same story! So lately I have just been **itching** to post something, and this just came to me. So bare with me if it's horrible, my fingers needed a serious writer's work out, it's been **too. long.** So! I hope you enjoy - **;) Snapps**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own Inuyasha or Blue Exorcist. Both Rumiko Takahashi and Kazue Kato are the true masterminds behind their works, respectively

* * *

 **Obliviously Yours**

Kagome sat at the small, wobbly desk that occupied her room. She didn't bring much with her to Cross Academy, much to her Mother's chagrin, except a couple suitcases of clothes and her bathroom necessities - a girl just can't go without shampoo! Among other _certain, detestable_ lady things. After she had arrived, however, she noticed her mother snuck in a few extra things in her pack like crackers and ramen, even some extra socks stuffed in a previously empty pocket in her bag. Other than that, all she had in the room itself was her tiny desk and bunk bed, much like Rin and Yukio's room across the hall.

She was working on her day-school's homework since cram school was currently suspended. Both Yukio and Ms. Big boo-ahem- Shura were out on missions, and Mephisto just didn't "feel" like teaching cram school tonight, so she opted for the less-fun activity of doing homework. _'That lazy bum..'_

A familiar tingle prickled the back of Kagome's neck, followed by some shuffling in the hallway. ' _Rin must be back from his self-induced solo practice,_ ' she giggled. Soon after, the shuffling grew louder and she heard the creak of his bedroom door open. However, she grew a bit concerned when she heard Rin crash down and curse loudly. Waiting for a moment to see if she heard anything else, she heard noises like he was fumbling to stand.

"That doesn't sound good.." she whispered to herself and rolled back her chair as she stood, walking to her room's door. Just as she reached for the doorknob, she was marginally surprised when it opened by itself and bright blue eyes, wide with their own surprise, met her own. "Oh!" She squeaked as she tumbled forward a step, "Rin! I was just coming to see what all the noise was about. Are you alright?"

Rin's surprise vanished and a sheepish grin took over as he scratched the back of his head. "Eheh.. yeah. Long practice," he said as he pointed to his opposite arm, the left, that hung there mangled by burns and scratches.

"What did you do to yourself?! Come in and have a seat, I'm going to look at those." She didn't ask before she grabbed his good arm, which still had scratches on it as well.

"Hey!" He protested when she yanked him into her room and sat him down on her bed. Kuro, who had been behind him, jumped on the bed. "You know I heal real fast, it just takes a little longer for the worse ones," he tried to bargain. He hated being treated, because Kagome wasn't usually very gentle about it, especially if she was mad at him.

She ignored him as she started ruffling through her closet, looking for the first aid kit her mom also snuck in her bags, and glanced over her shoulder at Kuro now sitting across Rin's shoulders. "Kuro what happened?"

Kuro stopped his nuzzling of Rin and looked at her. _"He somehow managed to find a portal someone had opened a while ago and a huge demon came through and almost ate his arm! There was just SO much blood! I think Rin would've died if I hadn't saved him."_ The nekomata nodded sagely.

"He used his flames too much and burned himself again didn't he." Kagome looked at the furball squarely.

"I tried, sorry Rin." Kuro brushed against the sharp point of Rin's ear as he jumped down and walked to the twins' shared room.

"H- _hey_!" Rin stuck his good hand out to try and catch his friend's tail, missing by a hair. An ominous feeling pulsed on his left making him turn his head stiffly to look at Kagome, his movements stuttering like a doll with old and cracking joints. A cold sweat engulfed his body at the dark cloud surrounding the young woman.

" _Rin._ "

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes?" He shook like a rabbit cornered by a massive bear.

Kagome clamped her eyes shut and sighed deeply, the eerie cloud dessipating into nothingness as she attempted to calm herself. She pinched the bridge of her nose like she was fighting off a migraine before she opened her blue orbs to lock back onto Rin.

He gulped. "...Sorry?" he tried grinning. Something flashed across Kagome's eyes before it was gone, which made Rin pause.

' _He doesn't realize how much it worries me when he pushes himself so hard.'_ Kagome opened the first-aid kit and proceeded to gently take Rin's arm. She gingerly began her ministrations, being careful not to scrub too hard on the harsh burns.

Rin's pulse increased as soon as she had touched his hand. Normally, Kagome would snatch his arm, douse it in alcohol and scrub it raw in hopes to teach him a lesson. This time, however, was very different, and Rin didn't know what to think of it. A slight blush crept upon his cheeks as she moved up toward his shoulder. He turned his head quickly to the right to look out at the hallway, attempting to keep Kagome from seeing his heated face.

"There. All done." Kagome checked over her work before turning to put the leftover supplies back in the kit.

Rin stared at his arm, almost missing her touch. His eyes went wide and the redness returned anew at the strange thought.

"Can you move your arm ok?" She glanced at him as she tucked the bandages in the corner of the box.

He jumped at her voice, luckily scaring away his blush. "Y-yeah!" He grinned hugely and bent his arm in a show of proof, flexing it different directions. Wincing, he laid his arm back down with instant regret. Maybe he moved it a bit too much, too soon. He may heal quick but that doesn't mean it didn't still hurt.

Eyeing him up and down, Kagome seemed satisfied enough to leave things be.

Rin's striking blue eyes followed her form, lost in thought, as she stood to put the first aid kit back where she'd found it.

"Yes?" Kagome turned to look at him.

Caught in the act, Rin stood straight and rubbed the back of his head with another sheepish grin. "N-nothin'! Thanks for treatin' me," his grin persisted as he walked across the hall, stopped, turned to shut her door, then returned to his room and flopped on his bed.

The unsuspecting Kuro, who had been curled up asleep on the mattress, vaulted off the opposite side of the bed with a "MREOWR!" and a thump as he hit the floor. Kuro transformed and arched his back, hissing at Rin like a feral cat as he flung his tails back and forth. "What the hell, Rin!" One of his tails knocked desk supplies onto the floor, making a ruckus, "I was nice and warm, dreaming of fi-!" He stopped. "Hey, are you ok?" He shrunk back down to his smaller form and jumped on the bed, peering at Rin's red tipped ears. "Do you have a fever?" He butted his head against Rin's to try and check his temperature.

"No..." He tilted his head up to rest on his right arm and look out the window. _'I might be in trouble...'_

* * *

 _**End Note:** It definitely isn't much, and I had originally planned on it being a one-shot, but we shall see. I will mark it as completed, but it may turn into a two-shot if I get more inspiration! If you would do me the honor of reviewing! - **;) Snapps**_


End file.
